<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skywalkers Still Love You, Snips by GoldenS0422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274548">Skywalkers Still Love You, Snips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422'>GoldenS0422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snips and the Skywalkers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one-and-a-half years ever since the Clone Wars ended with the arrest and eventual execution of Sheev Palpatine, and Ahsoka's life in the undercity is about to come to an end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snips and the Skywalkers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka got up from her rackety bed. She had been laying off on being the “Underworld Heroine” for a while now as there had been an unusual sense of peace in it. Either that or Ahsoka had simply been too ignorant nowadays. Nowadays, she wanted to explore the underworld, trying to see if she found some interesting things. She was shut out from the Force, though she didn’t know for how long now.</p><p>After eating her typical breakfast, Ahsoka decided to see some of the artifacts she had gotten in the dirty land. People tend to leave both valuable and invaluable things in the underworld, and you could find so much. Hence, during an unexpected time of peace, Ahsoka focused more on learning about things than honing her fighting skills that she learned from her former master, <em>Anakin.</em></p><p>She hadn’t kept up with Anakin, but that was typical as she never really made any friends at all.  Part of her regretted it, but she learned how to operate as a lone wolf now. She couldn’t turn back from the path she chosen, but she really wishes she could now as just because you can live alone doesn’t mean you’ll enjoy it.</p><p>She got off her old sleepwear which was a bit dirty. She could always wash it, but she didn’t have much time to do it. She changed into her old padawan outfit, though she accompanied it with a jacket now to conceal it in case it made her look like a Jedi. After that, she picked up her large satchel then shouldered it. All the stuff she got would be left in her room over by a worktable.</p><p>Ahsoka got onto her old speeder, getting rid of the satchel on her shoulder and putting it on the speeder.  The speeder wasn’t that good, but she didn’t really appear to have a choice. She soon left. However, she forgot to lock the door before leaving, only closing it. She drove off to unexplored alleys as that’s where she found most of the interesting stuff, typically exploring around 1 to 3 of them in a day.</p><p>Around a few minutes later, she finally arrived at her first alley. It was dark as always, so she pulled out her flashlight. She just replaced its batteries recently, so it shouldn’t turn off on her unlike before. She saw a seat and a recycling bin. Garbage bins were often where she found the goods, though it’s like looking for a needle in a haystack; a foul one to be exact.</p><p>First, she scanned around the sides of the bin. She could already smell the foul stench of it. Part of her wished she brought a mask with her, but alas, it’s too late now. The first good thing she saw was a part of a speeder. Her speeder required certain repairs, and that part, if it still worked, would fit. She put it into her speeder’s compartment as it was too large to fit in her satchel.</p><p>After scanning the sides, she eventually arrived at the most annoying part: <em>the inside. </em>At this point in time, she wished she couldn’t smell because the stench nearly made her faint. However, it wasn’t as horrible as it was before as she kind of got used to the smell. Regardless, it was still bad. She searched through it, having to push aside the bags full of even more trash.</p><p>Eventually, she found something quite interesting: a podracer figure. It looked quite vintage to her, and she liked it. It reminded her of Anakin as she eventually knew of his past as a slave on Tatooine and how he won a podrace to achieve freedom. She was hit with nostalgia from her memories with her former master, and part of her wished she had just been with him instead.</p><p>The podracer was dirty, but the paint on it didn’t seem to be dirtied out. If she cleaned it, it would be looking brand new again. The model appeared to be light yellow with a big grey stripe in the middle. Unlike most podracers, this one actually looked like a racer. She smiled as she took it in her hand then split up the podracer from the base for easier compartment. Besides, she could just put it back together when she got back.</p><p>A few more minutes of digging, and she ended up finding 2 more parts for her speeder. One of them wasn’t needed whereas the other was. However, she kept both just in case. Besides, her speeder had lots of room in its compartment. She turned on her flashlight again to look around, and she found another recycling bin. She let out a big sigh as she had to go looking again.</p><p>Like earlier, she scanned around the outskirts of the bin. She found an old holopad which somehow still worked, but some of its features were broken. She had her own holopad which was better, but perhaps she could make some credits by selling it. She also found a ticket to a popular show in Coruscant.</p><p>Next, she went dumpster-diving again. The smell was even worse this time around. It didn’t take her long to find a small necklace. The necklace was unusually clean, meaning it likely only arrived there yesterday. She decided to take it and placed it inside her satchel. The necklace was still quite shiny.</p><p>After that, she got back onto her speeder then went off to the next alley. The trip was less than a minute. She looked around as she drove, seeing a wide variety of people of all races. She wished she could make lives better for them, but you can only change the lives of so many people in the undercity. She sighed.</p><p>Eventually, she arrived and hopped off her speeder. She turned on her flashlight and scanned the area. She saw only one recycling bin. She let out a big sigh before scanning it. There was nothing around it this time.</p><p>Once she opened the bin to check it out, she saw far more trash not in trash bags. She dug through the pile and saw what appeared to be a dagger. She saw something written in Aurebesh but didn’t bother to read it. Instead, she just packed it into her satchel. The dagger itself was quite clean, seeming only new to the hell that is the recycling bin.</p><p>She dug through more of the pile until she eventually found a coin. It seemed to be an old coin, and she was always a collector for the small things. The coin would make a fine addition to her collection. She decided to drop it into her satchel before she began digging through the recycling bin again.</p><p>After looking through the bin for quite a while, she gave up at looking. Those were the only two things that she could find for that bin, but she felt content with her findings. Plus, that holopad that she found may contain some interesting things regarding the main Coruscant world. She hopped onto her speeder again and began driving back to her apartment not far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka drove back to her apartment. It wasn’t a long drive, but it felt that way. Things looked different from when she first drove to the alleyways, but that’s probably just what foul stenches do to you. Most of the people in the underworld felt content with what they had, but for some reason, she couldn’t. <em>Why? Did she badly miss the upper levels? Did she get used to the upper levels? Why?</em></p>
<p>Once she got back, the door was closed, but something felt odd about it. <em>Was there someone inside already?</em> She got off the speeder and took the satchel with her, leaving the stuff in her speeder’s compartment for now. She opened the door and saw 2 masked man fiddling with her stuff. Her face turned from curious to downright scared.</p>
<p>The masked thugs turned their back and saw her and immediately ran after her. She tripped which allowed 1 thug to gain a lot of time on her. When they stepped out into the open, the thug tried to punch her, but she sidestepped it. The thug swung at her with his other hand this time; she ducked under.</p>
<p>Ahsoka retreated to her speeder but didn’t have any more places to run. The thug tried to footplant her, but she pulls her foot out just in time, pressured to regain footing. When she got to her footing again, the thug swung at her, and she barely ducked under. Afterwards, she tried to swing at him with her left only to be effortlessly blocked.</p>
<p>She looked over the thug’s shoulder to see that the other thug had been looting her stuff. If she wasn’t sure if those thugs were robbing her before, she was sure now. However, her attention quickly went back to the thug she was fighting. She swung at him with her right this time, still effortlessly blocked.</p>
<p>The thug grabbed a conveniently placed pipe with his right. Ahsoka got even more scared. She shouldered him with her left, leaving him staggered. She tried to take advantage with her left arm, but he made a wild and desperate swing with the pie, but Ahsoka dodged both swings.</p>
<p>The thug swung again, but his swing was more calculated this time. She blocked with her left arm, but she forgot that it was a literal pipe and there was a stinging pain now. Ahsoka grunted. The thug took advantage by kicking her right leg. Ahsoka screamed in pain for a second time. She was crying now.</p>
<p>She tried to punch back, but the thug blocked with the pipe. “AGH!”, she screamed. The thug then swung his pipe at her leg, causing her to fall over, gripping onto her leg to try and ease the extreme pain. The thug hit her again as she cried even more. One more hit, and she was essentially dead.</p>
<p>However, the thug flew backwards and onto the ground as someone leaped over her and fought the thug. The thug tried wild swings with his pipe, but the man easily sidestepped it. Whoever it was that was fighting back was a skilled fighter. She felt dizzy now amidst the pain, but she tried to focus on who the man was.</p>
<p>The thug tried to hit the man in the head, but the man blocked it by grabbing the pipe for himself. He disarmed the thug then hit him at the head. The thug dropped to the ground. “NEVER GET NEAR HER AGAIN!”, the man shouted at the thug, obviously referring to Ahsoka. His voice was deep and manly, and it sounded familiar.</p>
<p>The man wore what seemed like a dark leather tunic with dark boots to accompany the look. However, he was wearing a jacket making the tunic slightly hard to notice. He had long hair with the longest strands reaching all the way down to the bottom of his neck. He seemed to be a 6-footer, one of the taller human beings that she got to see.</p>
<p>His fighting style was evident when he began fighting the second thug. He preferred to overwhelm the enemy with powerful strikes as she observed when the second thug was already struggling to get to his footing. He rarely if ever intentionally defended rather than attacked. If ever he was pushed to defend, he’d always try his hardest to get back to the offensive side.</p>
<p>This man felt familiar to Ahsoka. <em>Was this Anakin? </em>The thug tried to pick up the pipe, but the man kicked it away. The thug was worried, and it was a good sight for Ahsoka. For a moment, Ahsoka had forgotten about the terrible pain she was experiencing. Eventually, the man had lifted the thug up with his hands then slammed him down onto the ground with authority.</p>
<p>He turned his attention to her. Ahsoka had her eyes half-closed now as she was safe. His face was exactly Anakin’s face, so this was definitely him unless he had been cloned for whatever reason. “Stay with me, Snips!”, he shouted. After he shouted that, Ahsoka immediately knew it was Anakin. “Anakin, is it really y-you?”, she whispered before coughing. Anakin quickly nodded with a small smile forming on his face knowing she was alright.</p>
<p>“Can I use your speeder to take you somewhere safe?”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to go to a medcenter.”</p>
<p>“No, not there, I know you can handle it. We’re going somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Is there any stuff in your room that you want to bring with you?”</p>
<p>“Why? Are we going to be gone for a while?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I promise it’s for your safety.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka nodded then explained to Anakin which stuff she wanted to bring with her. It barely fit onto the speeder’s compartment, but it was enough. Anakin also took the looter’s bag with them.</p>
<p>After Anakin filled up the compartment, he went back inside to take a quick bathroom break then scanned the room. Ahsoka had lived in this dirty apartment for a good while now. He felt pity for her and even felt guilt that he hadn’t done anything about this sooner. He almost shed a tear. He looked behind to see Ahsoka waiting for him, so he signaled for her to wait.</p>
<p>After looking around, he walked around the room to see if he had forgotten something Ahsoka told him to get or if there was something there that Ahsoka might consider keeping. He found around 5 of them, but Ahsoka only accepted to keep 2 of them. He also found the last object that Ahsoka wanted to keep with her there.</p>
<p>He sauntered back to the speeder and glanced at the thugs he had beaten down. He knew they weren’t dead, but they were knocked out cold. Part of him felt guilty, but he dismissed the feeling knowing Ahsoka might have died if it weren’t for his sudden interference. He was glad to have walked by and see her.</p>
<p>Then, he hopped back onto the speeder.</p>
<p>“You okay, ‘Soka?”. Ahsoka nodded.</p>
<p>“It’ll get better overtime.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that I had only found you now,” he said before crying a bit.</p>
<p>“Anakin, don’t worry about it, you saved me, and I’ll never be more thankful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ahsoka whispered then kissed Anakin on the cheek.</p>
<p>They headed off for the main Coruscant city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and a tired-and-cold Ahsoka got off the speeder upon arriving what appeared to be the Senate Apartments. That immediately reminded Ahsoka of Padmé.</p>
<p>“Wait, we’re going to the senate apartments?”, Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Where exactly?”</p>
<p>“Gonna go to Padmé’s. Have you heard the news? She’s the new Supreme Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“Woah.”</p>
<p>“’Woah’ is right, now I can brag about being married to the Supreme Chancellor.” Ahsoka laughed.</p>
<p>“When did she become Chancellor exactly?”</p>
<p>“Around a week ago. The previous Chancellor had gone off-radar for a month and a half, so there had to be a replacement. People say the previous one deserted, but all that matters is Padmé is the Chancellor now,” Anakin explained.</p>
<p>“You must be very proud.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, I am, Snips.”</p>
<p>Anakin and Ahsoka gone up the elevator to a high point in the apartment. Anakin unlocked the door to Padmé’s.</p>
<p>“Anakin!”, Padmé ran to him and kissed him. Anakin hugged back, of course.</p>
<p>“Hey, love. Uh, I also happen to have a… visitor.” Anakin stepped aside to reveal Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka?”, Ahsoka nodded. Padmé ran to her then gave her a big hug.</p>
<p>“You know, me and Anakin really missed you, Ahsoka,” she told her. Ahsoka smiled.</p>
<p>Padmé eventually smelled Ahsoka’s painstakingly foul stench, causing her to calmly pull out of the hug and cover her nose. Ahsoka eventually realized it, too.</p>
<p>“I have to go dumpster-diving in the Undercity.” Padmé gave a concerned look.</p>
<p>“Has that where you’ve been living ever since a year and a half ago?”, Ahsoka shamefully nodded.</p>
<p>“Anakin’s looked everywhere for you. He’s spent around a week and a half trying to find you now. I tried to explain to him that you may not be interested in coming back at all, but he was just too stubborn.” Anakin shyly laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, some things never change,” Ahsoka quipped. Anakin and Padmé laughed at the remark.</p>
<p>Padmé led Ahsoka to the bathroom where she could get the foul stench off her. Luckily, Ahsoka had brought her stuff. However, the stuff was still down at the speeder.</p>
<p>“Anakin?”, Ahsoka said while in the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Could you, uh, get my clothes down at the speeder? Tell you what, just get everything from the speeder.”</p>
<p>Anakin went down to the bottom of the apartment to head back to the speeder. He was able to carry all that Ahsoka had brought with her with relative ease and got back to the apartment in record time. Anakin brought Ahsoka a set of clothes which weren’t squeaky clean but were better than the ones she was currently wearing.</p>
<p>He was about to call Ahsoka’s attention about the clothes when Padmé said, “Ani, I gave her some of my old clothes. They should fit her just fine, so leave the clothes for now.” Hence, Anakin decided to put the clothes he got from Ahsoka’s stuff back into the bags which he had brought up to the apartment then moved the bags aside.</p>
<p>Ahsoka eventually got out of the bathroom with the clothes on.</p>
<p>“Awwww…”, Anakin remarked, thinking the clothes made Ahsoka look cute.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka, you look quite cute,” Padmé added up. Ahsoka blushed slightly. She wore what appeared to be one of Padmé’s old nightgowns. It definitely wasn’t Ahsoka’s style, but the couple loved it. Plus, the fact that the nightgown was still a bit too large for her made it even cuter. It was a soft mix of white and yellow with its decorations not as evident as the current nightgowns that Padmé uses.</p>
<p>“It’s… not your style, isn’t it?”, Anakin asked. Ahsoka clearly said ‘yes,’ but she seemed to be liking it.</p>
<p>“Despite that, I can definitely see you wearing this one from now on,” Padmé commented. Ahsoka gave her a curious look.</p>
<p>“From now on?”</p>
<p>“Uh…”, Anakin shyly rubbed the back of his head. “See, the reason why I brought you here wasn’t just for your safety, but also, seeing as you don’t seem to be living a very happy life down at the undercity, me and Padmé are willing to let you live here with us.” Ahsoka gave a surprised and happy look.</p>
<p>“For how long?”</p>
<p>“For as long as you like.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka ran up to hug Anakin and Padmé. Of course, they hugged back. Ahsoka teared up.</p>
<p>Ahsoka was crying, “You guys didn’t need to-“</p>
<p>“Shh…it’s alright, Snips. You deserve to live in a good home as much as me and Padmé do,” Anakin interrupted. Ahsoka hugged tighter.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence for a bit until crying broke it. It was a baby or a child’s crying. It was quite loud, however, so possibly 2 babies or children.</p>
<p>“I’ll get that,” Padmé volunteered.</p>
<p>“Babies?”, Ahsoka asked Anakin.</p>
<p>“Mhm, well, more of children, actually.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“Padmé gave birth 2 days after the end of the Clone Wars. They were twins: a boy and girl.”</p>
<p>“Their names?”</p>
<p>“The boy is called Luke, and the girl’s called Leia.”</p>
<p>“Those are lovely names.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, I made them up.” Ahsoka gave Anakin an unconvinced look.</p>
<p>“Well, actually, I only made up ‘Luke.’” Anakin shrugged. Ahsoka chuckled.</p>
<p>Anakin and Ahsoka sat down for a bit and chatted about what had gone on in their lives. Ahsoka also told Anakin about how she was already feeling better by the minute. She wasn’t feeling that much pain anymore.</p>
<p>“Wait, what happened to you in the Order?”, Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I… left.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“See, it didn’t seem like I considered it that much by the end of the Clone War. I got promoted to Master, and I had also been allowed to stay married to Padmé. However, at some point, I realized that I couldn’t live such a dangerous life if I was a father. I chose my family over the Order, so I left the Order around half a year ago.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, and now, I run an auto shop. It’s kind of small to start with, but it’ll get better.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?”</p>
<p>“Really. I mean, you wouldn’t imagine the husband of the Supreme Chancellor to be some guy who runs a small-time auto shop, but here we are.” Ahsoka chuckled.</p>
<p>“Uh, Padmé has been quite supportive with the whole auto shop gig, but it’ll take a while before it goes big.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and who runs it?”</p>
<p>“Just me.” Ahsoka gave a surprised look.</p>
<p>“You run an auto shop all by yourself?”</p>
<p>“Well, when and <em>if </em>we go big, sure, I’ll need more people, but not right now. However, if you’re interested, the offer always stands.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Anakin smiled.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Ahsoka to remember that she had been shut off from the Force, so she decided to talk to Anakin about it.</p>
<p>“How have you been with the Force?”, Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m still connected to it. I spend some time to meditate, which helps.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I’ve been shut out from the Force. I don’t exactly remember when, but one day, I just lost my connection to it.” Anakin gave a downed look.</p>
<p>Anakin was about to say something until Padmé and the twins burst out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Well, Luke, Leia, meet Ahsoka,” she said as she guided the kids towards the Togruta. Ahsoka knelt, so the two could fiddle with her.</p>
<p>“HI, SOKA!”, Leia shouted. Padmé told Leia to quiet down. Ahsoka laughed.</p>
<p>“Leia’s the talkative one of the two. Luke is more into the action though. He’s genuinely more active physically.” Ahsoka smiled.</p>
<p>“Leia has nicknames for pretty much everyone. She calls Anakin as ‘Dada’ or ‘Ana,’ calls me ‘Mama’ or ‘Pad’, calls Luke as ‘Goop,’ calls Sabé as ‘Sah-beh,’ calls Dormé as ‘Dur,’ calls Obi-Wan as ‘Obi’ or ‘unkah Obi (Uncle Obi),’ and calls Rex as ‘Reksss’ or ‘unkah Reksss (Uncle Rex).’”</p>
<p>“Wow, she’s gonna grow up to be like you, quite vocal,” Padmé laughed.</p>
<p>“Also, Rex and Obi-Wan visit you guys?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, though usually, it’s just Anakin inviting them over.”</p>
<p>“What? Is that bad?”</p>
<p>“No, Ani…”, Anakin laughed.</p>
<p>“What about Luke? How does he get people’s attention?”, Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Luke only calls me ‘Mama’ and Anakin as ‘Dada.’ Other than that, he just walks up to people and pats them to get their attention. After that, he points to what he wants.”</p>
<p>Later that night, Anakin and Padmé were busy watching a holofilm while Ahsoka was trying to get herself to sleep at the guest room. However, she couldn’t properly get herself to sleep as she’s still scared of what happened earlier. She’s still surprised how things could go so wrong to so right in the span of one day, but she still can’t get the fear off her mind. Ahsoka decided to head off to the couple’s bedroom. On the way, she also noticed Padmé’s handmaidens still weren’t there, so they were likely having a day off.</p>
<p>The door was still slightly open, so she entered.</p>
<p>“Uh… Anakin? Padmé?”, Ahsoka whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, Snips, need anything?”, Anakin responded.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ahsoka! Is there something wrong with the guest room?”, Padmé shortly followed.</p>
<p>“The guest room’s fine. It’s just that… I’m scared. I’m scared that… I’m gonna wake up with someone pointing a blaster to my head or something like that. So, can I… sleep… with you two just for… tonight?”. Padmé let out a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, ‘Soka, you can sleep with us for as long as you like,” Padmé responded.</p>
<p>“You’d really… let me? I mean, this is the couple’s bedroom.”</p>
<p>“You know, me and Anakin can’t fill the bed by ourselves,” she quipped then told Anakin to make room for Ahsoka, so he did. Anakin himself was happy.</p>
<p>Ahsoka snuggled up under the blanket then whispered, “Thank you.” Padmé smiled at her then kissed her on the forehead. Anakin lowered the volume, so the noise wouldn’t bother Ahsoka trying to sleep.</p>
<p>“You know, love?”, Anakin grabbed Padmé’s attention.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“How about we <em>all </em>sleep now? The holofilm we’re watching isn’t that good anyway.” Padmé laughed then agreed. Anakin turned off the holofilm then snuggled himself up. Ahsoka was moving around in bed then ended up hugging Padmé. Padmé smiled, and the three had a sound sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was the first to get out of bed. He wanted to cook today, but Padmé wasn’t the biggest fan of his cooking skills, so he woke up Padmé to help him cook as well. They decided not to wake up Ahsoka, who was still deep asleep. Luke and Leia were also asleep as well. Afterwards, the couple decided to chat and cook together.</p>
<p>“So, do you think Ahsoka will stay with us?”, Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“I hope so. I really miss her, so I don’t want to see her leave after the first day or two.”</p>
<p>“Me, too, Ani.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka eventually woke up herself. At first, she was worried that nobody was there until she heard noises from outside, sounding like people cooking. She walked outside and saw Padmé and Anakin cooking.</p>
<p>“G-good morning,” she said, still feeling relatively tired.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ahsoka,” Padmé said with a welcoming smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Snips,” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“What time is it?”, she asked.</p>
<p>“Around 9:30 in the morning,” Anakin answered. Ahsoka’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I overslept,” she was surprised.</p>
<p>“I guess you enjoyed our bed too much, Ahsoka,” Padmé quipped. Anakin and Ahsoka laughed.</p>
<p>“Would you like to sleep there with us from now on?”, Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“You asked me that yesterday, it’s a ‘yes.’”</p>
<p>“I know, just making sure,” she smiled.</p>
<p>When the couple finished cooking, the 3 of them began eating.</p>
<p>“My handmaidens are going to come back later, and they’ll take the guest room, Ahsoka,” Padmé noted.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I’ll just sleep with you two since you guys don’t mind.” Anakin smiled.</p>
<p>“Also, when would Luke and Leia wake up?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Well, they would’ve woken up around an hour ago by now, so they’re probably going to <em>not </em>take their typical nap today,” Padmé answered.</p>
<p>“Also, Ahsoka, you haven’t told me about what bad thing happened yesterday, didn’t you?”, Ahsoka shook her head. “Tell me about it, that is if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“I was coming back from my apartment after, well, dumpster-diving, and I saw some people looting my apartment. I tried to run, but one of the thugs caught up to me. We fought, and I was about to be killed until Anakin fought them off for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re okay, Ahsoka. That must’ve traumatized you, though.” Ahsoka nodded.</p>
<p>“I promise you that me and Anakin will do our best to make sure you feel better,” Padmé assured.</p>
<p>“Th-thanks.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything extremely important today, but I think Anakin does,” Anakin nodded. “Anakin’ll be off running his auto shop today, but I can help get you settled into the apartment if you don’t mind. I just need to run through a few messages in my inbox.”</p>
<p>“That’ll be great, Padmé, thank you. Uh, also, how long’ll Anakin be gone?”</p>
<p>“Not that long, Snips. The shop’s only open for a few hours today, and I’ll be back around afternoon or early evening,” Anakin caught her attention.</p>
<p>After breakfast, Anakin quickly prepared and headed for his auto shop. Padmé was busy sorting through her inbox. Ahsoka was playing with Leia and Luke who had just woken up not too long ago.</p>
<p>“SOKA!”, Leia called her out.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Get! Get!”, the baby commanded as she pointed to a pair of plushies on the top of the shelf.</p>
<p>Ahsoka got up to get the plushies which very much looked like Padmé and Anakin.</p>
<p>“Padmé?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“What are these plushies? They’re lovely.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know a friend who makes them, and they gave it to me and Anakin as a gift for our anniversary. I can have him make you one.”</p>
<p>“That’d be great.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll keep it noted,” she smiled before getting back to work.</p>
<p>Ahsoka then handed baby Leia the Padmé plushie. “NO!”, she shouted as she threw the plushie to the ground. Ahsoka gave Leia the stereotypical angry look. “That’s not very nice, Leia,” but Leia ignored and pointed to the Anakin plushie. Ahsoka grabbed the Anakin plushie and gave it to Leia, and she sat down and played with it. She saw Luke walking up behind her and grabbed the Padmé plushie.</p>
<p>Luke quietly sat down and played with a plushie of his mother. She fixed Luke’s messy hair a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, Leia loves the Anakin plushie, and Luke loves my plushie,” Padmé noted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured that out,” Ahsoka responded.</p>
<p>Both Luke and Leia eventually got along with her. Luke wasn’t as shy as he was the first time anymore, and Leia, well, it hasn’t changed that much, but the small changes were for the better. Padmé eventually finished sorting through her inbox.</p>
<p>“Alright, Ahsoka, so I guess we could start with sorting out the stuff you want to wear?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka and Padmé spent a while to sort out Ahsoka’s clothing. Most of Padmé’s old sleepwear became Ahsoka’s new sleepwear and “housewear,” and most of Ahsoka’s clothing, after going through a proper washing, became Ahsoka’s clothes whenever going out. Padmé’s clothing in general wasn’t Ahsoka’s style, but she’ll eventually grow to like it.</p>
<p>The handmaidens eventually arrived at the apartment, closely followed by Anakin. Padmé spent some time chatting with the handmaidens on how their days off went while Ahsoka played with the kids. Apparently, Sabé had enjoyed her days off more than Dormé had.</p>
<p>Ahsoka was wearing one of Padmé’s old clothes while playing with Luke and Leia, and it didn’t take the handmaidens long to notice that.</p>
<p>“You gave her your old dresses?”, Sabé asked.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Padmé replied.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s her style,” Dormé commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t think so either,” Sabé followed up.</p>
<p>“Meh, she’ll get used to it.” The three laughed.</p>
<p>Anakin eventually got back from work. He greeted Padmé and the handmaidens then went to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sni- woah, are those Padmé’s old outfits?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Did she give them to you?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Well, better get used to it, Snips. It really doesn’t look like your style.” Ahsoka laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure the handmaidens said the same thing.”</p>
<p>After dinner, Ahsoka and Padmé were having a chat on the bed while Anakin tried to get baby Luke and Leia to sleep. Eventually, he did then went to seat with Ahsoka and Padmé.</p>
<p>“You know, I can’t thank you guys enough,” Ahsoka thanked the two.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“I thought that… you were just gonna let me have dinner with you then you were gonna have me leave, and now you’re letting me sleep with you two, make it seem like I’m part of the family.”</p>
<p>“Because you are part of the family, Ahsoka, and me and Anakin will make sure you feel at home,” Padmé said as she inched closer to Ahsoka, approaching in a rather seductive manner; her eyes half-lidded. Ahsoka had a good idea on what they were up to, and she was sure she’ll like it.</p>
<p>Ahsoka also felt Anakin moving closer to her back as her surroundings warmed up a bit. A notable trait of Anakin’s is that he doesn’t wear a shirt or a tunic when going to sleep at Padmé’s. Today was no different.</p>
<p>Padmé gave her a firm kiss by the cheek then let her hands explore Ahsoka’s body for a bit. She eventually moved her kisses down the neck as Ahsoka tensed up. Padmé would carefully drag her fingertips along Ahsoka’s body, and Ahsoka loved the way Padmé’s fingertips ran across her skin.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Anakin wrapped his long arms around Ahsoka’s waist. His arms were quite warm and welcoming. Afterwards, he used the top of his head to push Ahsoka’s left lek a bit to allow him to be able to kiss the back of her neck. Ahsoka’s head tilted slightly like it did for Padmé’s neck kisses. Anakin was also lightly tapping Ahsoka’s waist with his fingertips.</p>
<p>Anakin then tightened his hug, compressing the two as Ahsoka felt Anakin’s exposed upper body make contact with her lekku. She moaned slightly, although she had already been doing so ever since Padmé began kissing her neck.</p>
<p>“Do you like that, Snips?”, Anakin whispered. Something about the way he whispered it pleased her. Ahsoka liked it.</p>
<p>“You’re very pretty, Ahsoka. <em>Has anyone ever told you that?</em>”, Padmé whispered. Like Anakin’s whispers, Padmé’s whispers brought a wave of pleasure for Ahsoka. Ahsoka shook her head. Padmé gave a ‘that’s a shame’ look.</p>
<p>“That’s a big shame. They really can’t appreciate true beauty when they see it,” Padmé said as she placed her hand on Ahsoka’s cheek. Ahsoka tensed up as Padmé moved her face closer and leaned in to give her a soft and long kiss on the lips. Padmé let out a soft moan as she was kissing. Anakin let go of his hug, moved in front of Ahsoka, and waited for Padmé to pull out. Padmé slowly opened her eyes again as she slowly pulled out of the kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you, Ahsoka,” Padmé whispered. Ahsoka smiled.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” she replied. Padmé smiled then moved aside as Anakin wanted to get his hands, or, well, lips on Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Hey, Snips,” Anakin said as he moved Ahsoka’s head to face him using his hand that pushed against her cheek. Anakin kissed Ahsoka on the lips. His kiss felt firmer than Padmé’s, but it didn’t make it any worse. This time, Ahsoka was the one moaning during the kiss.</p>
<p>When Anakin pulled out, he whispered, “Love you, Snips.” Ahsoka let out a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“Love you, too, Skyguy.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka then snuggled up under the blanket as Anakin and Padmé made a quick kiss. Ahsoka took the middle of the bed, so Anakin slept to her left whereas Padmé slept to her right. “Good night,” she whispered. “Good night,” Padmé and Anakin replied.</p>
<p>The three then enjoyed a good night’s sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé was the first to wake up as she had a long day of work ahead. Anakin and Ahsoka were still sound asleep. Leia was awake, but Padmé didn’t realize that as she was busy taking a bath.</p>
<p>“DADAAAA! SOKAAAA!”, Leia shouted. Luke began crying because of how noisy she was. Anakin rubbed his eyes to try to get himself to wake up, and the same thing went for Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Well, Snips, good morning,” Anakin lazily greeted. Ahsoka smiled, still trying to get herself to wake up fully.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say that was really a ‘good morning’ judging by how we woke up,” she quipped. Anakin laughed.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I’ll get the milk,” Anakin volunteered to try and get away from the raging babies as he kicked himself up from the bed.</p>
<p>Ahsoka picked up Leia then Luke and let them sit on the bed. Luke and Leia scuttled to the pillow Padmé slept on, lied down, and patiently waited for their milk. Ahsoka smiled knowing the two have been taught well.</p>
<p>Anakin came back with the milk shortly after, smiling at Ahsoka as he walked in.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” he said as he handed Luke and Leia their bottles. Both began drinking their milk. Ahsoka smiled at Anakin, and he smiled back.</p>
<p>“Who taught them to be like that? You know, patient, well-mannered,”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say ‘patient,’ but it definitely wasn’t me who taught them.” Ahsoka laughed.</p>
<p>Luke and Leia eventually finished drinking their milk, and the two decided to carry them as Padmé was about to leave. Her handmaidens were coming with her as well. Anakin carried Luke and Ahsoka carried Leia.</p>
<p>“Say ‘goodbye’ to mommy,” Anakin pouted, talking to Luke. Luke waved his hand.</p>
<p>“Come on, Leia, say ‘goodbye,’” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“BYYEEEE!”, she shouted. The 3 laughed.</p>
<p>Padmé gave Anakin a kiss on the lips, then gave Ahsoka a kiss on the cheek, then gave Luke and Leia a kiss on the forehead as ‘goodbye.’</p>
<p>“Bye, guys,” Padmé said right before leaving.</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>Padmé and the handmaidens left and closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>“So, Skyguy, what do we do today?”, she asked, completely ignoring the fact that they have to babysit.</p>
<p>“Er, babysit?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”, she sighed.</p>
<p>“Anyway, Snips, I wanted to show you something.” Ahsoka gave a curious glance.</p>
<p>Anakin put Luke down to open a shelf which she hadn’t seen before. He revealed what appeared to be his lightsaber. Ahsoka was surprised.</p>
<p>“I thought you left the Order. How’d you get the lightsaber?”</p>
<p>“Ehh, I’d rather not tell,” he replied. Ahsoka gave him a ‘what did you do this time’ look.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine, I found a way to steal it.” Ahsoka just laughed.</p>
<p>“If only I was good at stealing.” Anakin snorted at the reply.</p>
<p>“Pfft, come on, Snips, admit it: You know how to steal.” Ahsoka eventually admitted it.</p>
<p>After a while, Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten bored and wanted to do something a little more interesting with the 2. Luke and Leia didn’t seem like they were going to sleep anytime soon.</p>
<p>“So, Snips?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“What do you say we visit my auto shop with the kids?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure they won’t mind?”</p>
<p>“They like to go places.” Ahsoka chuckled then agreed. Ahsoka decided to take a bath first then Anakin, taking turns watching the kids. Afterwards, both of them took Luke and Leia for a quick bath.</p>
<p>“NO! NO! GIVE! GIVE, GOOP!”, Leia shouted as the two fought for one of the toys in the tub.</p>
<p>“Now, now, Leia, Luke, what did I teach you about toys? You share, okay?”, Anakin said while Ahsoka was scrubbing the babies. Leia grudgingly agreed as the two played the toy together. Ahsoka laughed. Eventually, Luke and Leia got along much better, though both of them admitted Padmé would’ve done a better job at this.</p>
<p>Anakin and Ahsoka then left the apartment with the kids. It wasn’t a long walk, and they could easily handle it. It was around a 7-minute walk. Luke and Leia had been a bit annoyed with the noise, but then they eventually got over it.</p>
<p>“Alright, guys, here we are,” Anakin announced as they entered the auto shop.</p>
<p>“Wow, it’s… smaller than I expected.” Anakin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, I did say it was a small-time shop.”</p>
<p>It could fit around 2 large speeders in it though Anakin really only serviced one-at-a-time. There was also a tiny shop where he sold off parts, paints for speeders, etc. Anakin and Ahsoka then let Luke and Leia wander around a bit. Of course, they were watching over them. Ahsoka liked its humble feel to it.</p>
<p>“You know, you were right about one thing, Anakin, this doesn’t feel like something owned by the Chancellor’s husband.” Anakin chuckled.</p>
<p>Luke saw something on the ground. It seemed like a white pendant. He picked it up then gave it to Anakin.</p>
<p>“Aw, thank you,” Anakin said as Luke gave it. Luke smiled as Anakin rubbed Luke’ head.</p>
<p>“You should keep it, Snips,” Anakin insisted. Ahsoka smiled as she wore the pendant.</p>
<p>Luke and Leia explored a bit, touching stuff while Anakin made sure they didn’t touch anything fragile. Ahsoka wandered off herself, trying to see the parts that were there.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you say that you wanted me to help you out here in the shop?”, Ahsoka said as she was checking out one of the parts.</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Well, tell you what, I’m very close to accepting it, <em>very close</em>.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Snips.” Anakin smiled.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, and Ahsoka was still checking stuff out, same for Luke, Leia, and Anakin.</p>
<p>“LOOK!”, Leia turned around and pointed to something in front of her. Anakin looked behind him and gasped. <em>Ahsoka was laying on the floor. </em>She was awake, but it might not be the case if they don’t do anything about it.</p>
<p>“Anakin, help…”, her voice dry as she slowly reached her arm out to Anakin. Anakin ran to Ahsoka, making sure that Luke and Leia were keeping pace. He called the nearby medcenter then called Padmé. Padmé was already preparing to leave when he called.</p>
<p>“Anakin…”, she whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes, Snips?”</p>
<p>“Get… this… pendant… off. It’s… lighting up.” Anakin realized that as well then pulled the pendant off then placed it in his pocket. Ahsoka was still in pain, but it eased up a bit. Anakin kissed Ahsoka on the forehead then said, “You’ll be okay, Snips, I promise.”</p>
<p>A few moments later, Anakin was still seated by Ahsoka with Luke and Leia. Luckily, Luke and Leia weren’t making some sort of mess at this point.</p>
<p>“Li-isten, Anakin…”, Anakin glanced down at Ahsoka, waiting for her to say what she had to say.</p>
<p>“Ca-an you… hold me in your… arms? I-if I’m going to die here, I… w-want to know I died in someone’s arms.” Anakin partially agreed and partially denied, judging by his look.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka, I will hold you in my arms, but you are <strong>not </strong>gonna die,” Anakin firmly reassured as he did as she requested.</p>
<p>Around 2 minutes later, Padmé and the handmaidens arrived.</p>
<p>“What happened?”, she asked Anakin, glancing down at a nearly unconscious Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“She just dropped on the floor. Leia was the first to see it.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be alright, Ahsoka,” Padmé reassured.</p>
<p>“What makes you… so certain?”, Ahsoka asked. Anakin and Padmé looked concerned as this was likely a sign she was barely hanging on.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka… if you make it past this, I promise I’ll push away my work for a few days just for you… and to make you happy and feel safe again, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Padmé said as she kissed Ahsoka on the forehead. Anakin was going to do the same as well as he leaned in to kiss Ahsoka on the forehead.</p>
<p>Around 30 seconds later, the ambulance arrived. Padmé told her handmaidens to bring Luke and Leia back to the apartment. Padmé and Anakin entered the ambulance with Ahsoka. The supervising doctor didn’t get much explanation regarding what happened but was going to try and treat her anyway. The droids were sat by the doctor.</p>
<p>Padmé leaned on Anakin’s shoulder, feeling tired. Both were still looking at Ahsoka, still very concerned. Ahsoka was conscious, but she seemed to be fighting to stay conscious.</p>
<p>“Anakin?”, Ahsoka called his attention.</p>
<p>“Yes?”, he responded with a soothing softness to his voice.</p>
<p>“I’m… scared,” she responded, her voice drying out. Anakin wanted to admit he was scared, too, but he didn’t want to look weak in front of someone who was already weak themselves. Instead, he just held Ahsoka’s hand and gave a concerned but understanding glance.</p>
<p>The trip to the medcenter was around 6-7 minutes, and Ahsoka was still awake. The medical droids admitted her in then brought Ahsoka to a room. Anakin and Padmé closely followed. They watched via the viewing window from the operating room. Ahsoka didn’t seem like she needed surgery, but newly admitted patients are always brought into an operating room first to see. The supervising doctor watched to make sure that the droids were doing their jobs correctly. Eventually, the doctor stepped out of the operating room to tell Anakin and Padmé some things.</p>
<p>“What’s the situation?”, Anakin asked the doctor. The doctor looked down at his holopad before telling.</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t scientifically prove why she’s experienced this.”</p>
<p>“What <em>did </em>she experience though?”, Padmé interrupted. The doctor sighed.</p>
<p>“We can’t scientifically prove that either. It seems like a heart attack at first, but there are differences.” Padmé and Anakin gave an unconvinced look before beginning to whisper to each other.</p>
<p>“Do you think this has something to do with the Force?”, Padmé asked Anakin. Anakin seemed half-convinced.</p>
<p>“She was shut out from the Force, so this could go either way. You know, this could be some sort of calling.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“Ahsoka’s said she doesn’t have contact with her parents. Will you two be willing to take the role of guardian?”, the doctor interrupted. Both Anakin and Padmé accepted then the doctor noted it on his holopad.</p>
<p>“Right now, you two should decide if you want to keep her admitted or not. Whatever Ahsoka’s issue was isn’t scientifically provable, but it’ll be risky to just pull her out. However, it’s your choice. If you keep her admitted, we’ll move her to her own room then we’ll monitor her for two days. You can also go inside now if you wish,” the doctor said before going back inside the operating room.</p>
<p>“Should we keep her admitted?”, Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“If we did, you’ll have to stay with her for the days. I can stay here for today and perhaps some of tomorrow. I still have to confirm with my advisor. If I want to push away work for a few days, I have to get over these proposals, meetings, and all that,” she explained.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll get her admitted in.”</p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll watch over her? She’s practically our eldest daughter.” Anakin looked amused.</p>
<p>“What? You don’t believe me, Ani?”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, it’s just that… it doesn’t really sound right considering we made out with her yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Anakin, you and I, whenever and <em>if</em> ever someone would ask us about that, would both agree that it was to make her feel at home and say that it’s a one-off.”</p>
<p>“Though I think we can both agree it probably won’t stay that way considering we let her sleep with us on our bed. Not that I don’t like it though. Anyway, sure, I promise I’ll watch over her.” Padmé smiled then kissed Anakin on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I have to take this,” Padmé said before walking away for a moment to take a call.</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Ms. Amidala speaking,” she said as she answered the call.</p>
<p>“Chancellor?”. It was her advisor speaking to her. While her handmaidens also did act like advisors, she was given an official one as well.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, hey,” she responded quickly.</p>
<p>“Just a reminder considering I know you have personal issues right now: You have a total of 7 meetings for the entire week, and 6 of them are about getting planets to join the Republic. Do you wish to make any changes? All of them have a free schedule.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, could you cram all of them into tomorrow and the day after? I want to have the rest of the week free.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t intend on stopping you, but 7 meetings in the span of 2 days is a lot.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I’ve been through worse.” The advisor sighed.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll change up the schedule.”</p>
<p>The call ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka had just been moved into her new room. Anakin was following her as she was moved, and Padmé had trailed behind. Anakin then spoke to Padmé regarding his stuff as he was going to stay there for the entire time. Afterwards, Anakin went to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Hey, Snips,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Hey, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“How’s it been? You alright?”</p>
<p>“The pain’s eased up ever since earlier, but it’s still there.”</p>
<p>“It’ll get better, Snips. Uh, anyway, I’m gonna go back to the apartment to get my stuff since I’ll stay with you for the next two days. I’ll also leave a note at the shop that it’ll be closed for the week for personal reasons. Padmé will stay here with you for now. Me and Padmé will sleep here with you for the night then Padmé will leave come morning tomorrow, so she can finish up her work. She wants to spend time with you, so she’s going to cram it all in two days. I want to as well, Snips, and I will as well.”</p>
<p>“Alright, thank you, Anakin.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Snips.” He smiled.</p>
<p>Anakin left the medcenter shortly after then Padmé came to sit with Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Hey, ‘Soka.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Padmé.”</p>
<p>“So, what should we talk about? I don’t have really have any good ideas.”</p>
<p>“Er, Anakin? Exactly what were his thoughts on me while I was gone?”. Padmé chuckled before answering.</p>
<p>“Well, Anakin has really missed you. I have to admit that something was off about him while you were gone. He really loves you, Ahsoka. You’re practically our eldest daughter. Dare I say it, he loves you more than he loves me.” Ahsoka shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, don’t say that. He’s your husband, Padmé. He’s made his vows.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you never came into his life until after our marriage. Also, it’s not like I’m mad at you for it. You know, I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just agree that Anakin loves us in different ways.” Padmé laughed a bit but did agree.</p>
<p>“Anyway, what did happen to you? I’m talking about what happened in the shop,” Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“Anakin gave me this pendant. After that, I walked a while then saw it lighting up. I just… got weak then dropped.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we should see that later. Did he keep it with him?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then let’s wait until he comes back. Also, should I say it to the doctor?”</p>
<p>“No, otherwise he’ll keep it then never return it.” Both laughed.</p>
<p>“We love you, Ahsoka. Remember that.” Padmé then kissed Ahsoka on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Come on now, I’ve had enough forehead kisses for one day. Give me one on the lips. If I’m your eldest daughter, I should be able to get one,” she quipped. Padmé smiled then kissed her on the lips.</p>
<p>Eventually, Anakin made it back. Padmé had a quick chat with him before Anakin came to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“So, about that pendant, here it is.” Anakin brought up the pendant which just so happened to be glowing.</p>
<p>“Something’s odd about it. Is there a way to open it, Anakin?”. Anakin nodded then opened the pendant.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute, these look like… kyber crystals!”, he exclaimed. Ahsoka’s eyes widened. The crystals were revealed to be pure white, nothing making it look flawed.</p>
<p>“They are. Are they calling to me? It didn’t affect neither you nor your children; it only affected me.” Anakin thought for a moment while Padmé watched on.</p>
<p>“I guess they are, Snips,” Anakin smiled. Padmé joined in on the conversation.</p>
<p>“Me and Anakin have a lot of parts that you could use to build a lightsaber. We could get to it when you get back home, if you call my apartment as that,” Padmé said. Ahsoka smiled.</p>
<p>“I do, but it wouldn’t have felt like home if it weren’t for you two.”</p>
<p>“We love you, ‘Soka. Of course, we wanted to make it feel like home,” Padmé explained.</p>
<p>“Indeed, we do,” Anakin followed up as he kissed Ahsoka on the lips.</p>
<p>“Wow, you actually gave me a kiss on the lips. I thought it’d be another forehead kiss. Anakin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, I did tell him you wanted a kiss on the lips,” Padmé told her. The 3 laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>The next day, Padmé was the first to wake up. As she was preparing to go, Anakin and Ahsoka noticed as well.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” a tired Anakin greeted her.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ani.”</p>
<p>“Good…m-morning,” Ahsoka greeted her as well.</p>
<p>“Good morning as well, ‘Soka. I’ve got to go now before my advisor starts spamming me with calls again.” Anakin and Ahsoka laughed as Padmé walked up to Anakin to give her goodbye kiss on the lips. Afterwards, she went to Ahsoka to give her a goodbye kiss on the cheeks.</p>
<p>“Bye, you guys. Also, get well, Ahsoka,” she said before leaving the door with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Bye,” the two responded right as Padmé was about to close the door.</p>
<p>“So, Snips, how was the bed?”, Anakin asked Ahsoka after Padmé left. Ahsoka nearly snorted because of how random the question was.</p>
<p>“W-well, it was alright, but I liked Padmé’s bed more.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, me, too, Snips.”</p>
<p>“How was the couch?”, she countered.</p>
<p>“Eh, I’ve slept on better furniture.” Ahsoka laughed.</p>
<p>Ahsoka stretched her arms in an effort to get out of bed.</p>
<p>“Does it still hurt?”, Anakin asked, his face turning a little more serious.</p>
<p>“No, not really. There’s a bit, but barely anything.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Did you lose the pendant?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, nope. It’s still here in my bag,” Anakin showed Ahsoka where the pendant was.</p>
<p>“Also, we’ve some visitors today. They’ll be coming later,” Anakin told her. Ahsoka began to smile.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see, Snips.”</p>
<p>A few seconds after saying that, a medical droid burst into the room.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell me this is the visitor,” Ahsoka looked both amused and disappointed.</p>
<p>“No, of course, it’s not, Snips,” Anakin then laughed.</p>
<p>The medical droid began to scan Ahsoka to see her body temperature and also as X-Ray. </p>
<p>“On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?”, the droid asked. Ahsoka refocused herself.</p>
<p>“Uh… 3 and a half.”</p>
<p>“<strong>WHOLE. NUMBERS. ONLY</strong>,” the droid responded suddenly. Ahsoka freaked out a bit.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, 3.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your cooperation,” the droid then scuttled on out of the room.</p>
<p>“That droid was quite… aggressive, to say the least,” Anakin laughed, and Ahsoka eventually did, too.</p>
<p>A few minutes afterwards, Anakin and Ahsoka had almost completely neglected the fact that they had to eat. Luckily, a medical droid came in the room with a bag with them. Then, they placed the bag in front of Anakin. There was a note that came along with it:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, you two. I’ve work to do, but I’ve bought some food for you guys, so you don’t have to worry about it anymore. I hope you like it. Love you, guys &lt;3</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Padmé :)”</em></li>
</ul>
<p>Anakin opened the bag. It was food from his favorite restaurant, and Ahsoka liked it as well. Shortly after they finished eating, the visitors arrived.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan! Rex!”, Anakin greeted then hugged them.</p>
<p>“Hello, there!”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Rex, how’re ya?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, sir.”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan, what about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, too. Anyway, how’re you, Anakin?”</p>
<p>“I’m great.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile. She wanted to call their attention but just waited knowing she’ll soon get some as well.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka!”, Obi-Wan finally noticed her.</p>
<p>“Master Kenobi… it’s been a while,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, please, just call me ‘Obi-Wan.’”</p>
<p>“How’ve you been? Are you feeling better now?”, Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not that bad anymore,” she happily replied.</p>
<p>“That’s great, Lil’un,” Rex joined in. Ahsoka smiled.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Rex sat down on the couch that Anakin slept on. Anakin decided to lean against the wall.</p>
<p>“So, Ahsoka, what have you been up to ever since the end of the Clone Wars?”, Obi-Wan broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, I’ve been living in the Undercity. I acted like a peacekeeper down there until people began to act more disciplined, and I stopped to become a… dumpster-diver.”</p>
<p>“Well, you really do mean well, Ahsoka, and I’ll give you that.”</p>
<p>“After coming back after searching for some <em>interesting </em>stuff, I got attacked by looters. Anakin saved me, and he brought me to Padmé’s apartment.”</p>
<p>“I suggest he lets you live with them now.”</p>
<p>“He does,” Rex answered for her.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” Anakin responded.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“So, how’s the Order?”, Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s a bit awkward now. The Order is still far too anxious about there being another war as they clearly don’t know how to operate during peacetime. Either that or they just don’t know how to transition from war to peace. I hope they soon learn how, however, as the sight of still seeing some troopers patrolling occasionally could make the population tense,” Obi-Wan quickly answered.</p>
<p>“I’ve been promoted to 501<sup>st</sup> General not too long ago, actually,” Rex boasted. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan clapped.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me!?”, Anakin happily exclaimed. Rex let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, I wanted to leave surprises for the days that we meet again.”</p>
<p>“How’s the Council?”, Anakin asked Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Well, they’ve been alright. Me and the rest of the Council are focusing on giving Jedi more ‘freedom,’ if you see my point. We’re thinking of altering the code, so Jedi don’t have all too much restrictions anymore.”</p>
<p>“That’s… good news,” Ahsoka reacted.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Rex followed.</p>
<p>“How’s Padmé?”, Rex asked Anakin.</p>
<p>“Well, she’s alright, but she is cramming all her meetings in two days, so she can spend time with Ahsoka once she feels better, also with me as well.”</p>
<p>“Anakin, you’re a real lucky fellow. You don’t understand how hard it is to find a woman like that,” Rex said as he patted Anakin on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“You and Padmé must really love Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan commented. Anakin was half-anxious, thinking Obi-Wan might find a way to lecture him on attachments even if he isn’t a Jedi anymore.</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah…”, Anakin hesitantly replied.</p>
<p>“Apparently, I’m like their eldest daughter,” Obi-Wan snorted in laughter at the comment. Rex laughed as well. Ahsoka began to laugh herself.</p>
<p>“Anakin, you <em>do </em>know she’s 5 years younger than you are,” Obi-Wan turned his attention to Anakin, still laughing. Anakin shrugged.</p>
<p>“Padmé gave out the idea first,” he retorted, partially annoyed and partially laughing.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Rex spent around an hour more with them. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the 2<sup>nd</sup> day, and Ahsoka was going to be discharged by noon. It was deep into the morning now, and Padmé got her work over with early, so she went to the medcenter to stay with Anakin and Ahsoka. When she got there, Ahsoka was awake whereas his husband, Anakin, wasn’t, so she sat with Ahsoka for a while.</p><p>“So, Padmé, it’s not that I didn’t like it, but why did you and Anakin make out with me a few days ago?”</p><p>“Well, me and Anakin have been wandering around the idea of the exclusivity in our relationship, and we eventually got to the point that we weren’t afraid to express our love towards other people <strong>without </strong>cheating on each other. That is why we weren’t really hesitant on making out with you. Besides, like I said before we made out with you, it’s to make you feel at home.”</p><p>“So, you’re really willing to make out with many people?”, Padmé chuckled.</p><p>“No, of course not. You’re the <em>first </em>person I’ve made out with other than Anakin, and Anakin himself admitted the same thing. Also, this <em>isn’t </em>taking into account when people sexually assaulted me, like Rush did, or at least that’s what I thought he was going to do that night; he really made me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“So, you two <em>really </em>love me?”</p><p>“We <em>really </em>love you.”</p><p>“You know, the whole ‘making out’ gig doesn’t help the eldest daughter compliment,” Padmé laughed.</p><p>“It really doesn’t, but you begin to seem like the child if you’re the Padawan in a Master-Padawan relationship,” Ahsoka agreed on that. Anakin did act like a father or at least an older brother to her during the Clone Wars.</p><p>“In what way do you love me? As in, like a friend?”</p><p>“Well, it’s confusing, really. If we saw you as part of some ‘threesome’ relationship, neither me nor Anakin would be able to admit it if it that really was true. We don’t really see you as simply a child since you aren’t one anymore. We don’t really see you as a relative of some kind since you’re way too involved in the relationship. We don’t really see you as a friend since we love you way more than simply as a friend. We don’t really see you as a best friend since we love you more than best friends would.”</p><p>“So, let me guess, you see me as your slave, huh?”</p><p>“What!? No! What made you think that?”, Padmé’s tone changed drastically. Ahsoka shook her head, almost frustrated.</p><p>“My dreams for the last 2 days were that you and Anakin were, uh, royalty who would obviously sleep together since you’re husband and wife, then you’d always invite me to your bed to do whatever you choose. You’d always refer to me as ‘pet’ or something within those lines.”</p><p>“Look, Ahsoka, I get that you’re constantly bothered by your dreams, but you need to trust that me and Anakin really love you. If we said that we love you even though we only see you as our plaything, then it isn’t true love. If it was true love, then you’d have just as much of a say in the matter as me and Anakin, which is what me and Anakin want to give you. You’re just as important in the family as me and Anakin are, and when we say ‘we love you,’ we mean it. I don’t ever want to see you see yourself as our little plaything that we’ll just throw into the trash when we’re done playing, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Good,” Padmé said as she kissed Ahsoka on the cheeks.</p><p>“Do you want to talk with Anakin as well about this or only me? Anakin knows a thing or two about bad dreams”, Padmé asked.</p><p>“You can tell him as well.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll wake him up.”</p><p>Padmé walked over to Anakin then whispered to him, “Wake up, Ani.” Anakin woke up relatively quickly. Afterwards, the 3 sat together to talk about it.</p><p>“So, Snips, what’s the dream about again?”</p><p>“My dreams for the last 2 days were that you and Padmé were royalty who’d obviously sleep together since you’re husband and wife, then you’d always invite me to your bed to do whatever you choose as if I’m your slave or pet.”</p><p>“’Soka, remember when I told you I had dreams of Padmé dying when giving birth?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well, all I did was simply ignore the dream. Sometimes, if you try too hard to avoid something from happening, that’s how it happens; it’ll become a <em>self-fulfilling prophecy.</em>”</p><p>“That doesn’t line up with my dreams, however, as there’s not necessarily a decisive event that’ll happen other than you and Padmé enslaving me.”</p><p>“If there’s no decisive events, then ignore it. Do me and Padmé look like we want to enslave you? No. We want you to live a happy life with us. That is if living with us will make you happy.”</p><p>“It is what’ll make me happy.”</p><p>“Well, you won’t stay happy if you keep worrying. You can let it linger at the back of your mind, but it’s best if you try to get it off your head as a whole, so you’ll never run the risk of it consuming you ever.”</p><p>“Will… you two promise not to treat me… like a pet?”, Ahsoka felt a little sadder, but she didn’t seem like crying.</p><p>“We promise, Ahsoka, and we’ll never let you lose your freedom to someone else either.”</p><p>Ahsoka hugged the two of them. Anakin felt a bit odd with how anxious Ahsoka was nowadays unlike back then where she was quite fearsome, but he’d rather not question it and simply decided to help comfort her. Besides, 1 and a half years in the Undercity can really do something to a person.</p><p>“Do you still have the kyber crystals?”, Ahsoka asked Anakin.</p><p>“Of course, Snips.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Anakin smiled, and so did Padmé.</p><p>“The second we get back into the apartment, you can start looking for stuff to make your lightsaber,” Anakin assured her.</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Back at the apartment, Anakin and Ahsoka began looking for parts to build her lightsaber after Anakin and Padmé greeted the kids.</p><p>“So, Snips, what type of lightsaber are you planning on making?”</p><p>“Just like before, dual with one being a shoto.”</p><p>“Alright, but I was talking about how you wanted it to look.”</p><p>“Ah, I want it to look similar to before, mostly silver.”</p><p>“Okay,” Anakin replied as he grabbed a heavy box from a cabinet in Padmé’s bedroom.</p><p>“What’s that?”, Ahsoka asked.</p><p>“Box full of my failures,” he quipped. It opened to reveal a bunch of broken lightsabers and spare lightsaber parts. Then, Anakin moved the box to a worktable. Ahsoka sat on the chair behind it as Anakin watched.</p><p>Ahsoka looked through the box and found the silver parts she wanted. She took the kyber crystals from Anakin’s bag. Anakin watched intently as she worked, loving every second of it.</p><p>“Still watching, huh?”, she said as she looked up to Anakin.</p><p>“I’m enjoying the sight.”</p><p>“Me or the lightsaber?”. Anakin chuckled.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>Around an hour or so later, Ahsoka finished. Her lightsabers looked like a deliberate combination of hers and Anakin’s.</p><p>“Do you want me to give it a ‘Skywalker’ touch? You know, to make you feel like one,” he offered.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Around 30 minutes later, Anakin gave the lightsabers back. Ahsoka looked around the lightsaber to see the “touch” he added then found some Aurebesh inscriptions. On the standard lightsaber, it said “Tano by Blood” in Aurebesh. On the shoto, it said “Skywalker by Heart.” Ahsoka smiled then hugged Anakin.</p><p>Padmé walked into the room that Ahsoka was working in and saw them hugging.</p><p>“Finished the lightsaber?”, she asked.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p>Ahsoka pulled out of the hug then gave Padmé the two lightsabers. She smiled as she saw the inscriptions.</p><p>“’Tano by Blood, Skywalker by Heart,’ not bad, Ani,” Anakin had a smug smile on his face.</p><p>“What can I say?”</p><p>“Just… try not to let Luke and Leia get their hands on it,” the three laughed.</p><p>The 3 then did a group hug.</p><p>“AUNTIE SOKA!”, Leia shouted then ran up to her then hugged her leg. Luke followed her as well.</p><p>“Auntie?”, she asked Padmé and Anakin. Anakin and Padmé smiled at her.</p><p>“We taught them that,” Ahsoka smiled at Padmé’s answer.</p><p>Afterwards, Anakin and Ahsoka left and went to an abandoned building.</p><p>“So, this is where we’re gonna practice dueling?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Seems nice,” Ahsoka said.</p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka started off slow. Anakin let Ahsoka be the attacker first. Ahsoka was slow to begin with. She wasn’t doing that much athletic moves unlike before, assuming she still even did any. Anakin blocked them easily as he had definitely been keeping his guard up for the past year.</p><p>Eventually, Ahsoka sped up, and Anakin was impressed with how quickly she caught up. She began jumping and using her athletic prowess more now. Afterwards, Anakin eventually surrendered though it didn’t seem like he was really trying to put up too much of a fight.</p><p>Anakin then began attacking. Anakin was known for his offensive prowess, so if he was going to do well somewhere, it was here. Ahsoka had a hard time blocking, so she instead focused on dodging as Anakin wasn’t the fastest when it came to swinging.</p><p>Around an hour later, Anakin and Ahsoka finished their training. Ahsoka had caught up now. Ahsoka jumped up and hugged Anakin.</p><p>“Thank you for, well, everything, Anakin.”</p><p>“No problem, Snips.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin woke up quite late. He heard people cooking outside as he wasn’t the first to wake up. When he went out, he saw Padmé and Ahsoka cooking. Luke and Leia were with the handmaidens.</p>
<p>Padmé looked behind her as she heard Anakin walk out of the bedroom and smiled, “Good morning, Ani.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Padmé,” he said with a lazy smile.</p>
<p>“G’morning, Snips.”</p>
<p>“G’morning, Skyguy.”</p>
<p>“You know, I still wonder how you got the nickname ‘Snips,’” Padmé commented.</p>
<p>“When we first met, Ahsoka was quite snippy because she always had some witty remark to whatever I had to say, so I gave her that nickname,” he explained. “Oh,” Padmé whispered.</p>
<p>“yOu’Re StucK wITh mE, SkyGuY!”, Anakin mocked Ahsoka. Ahsoka rolled her eyes then laughed.</p>
<p>“Admit it, Anakin, that’s your favorite line of mine.”</p>
<p>“Eh, fine, it is my favorite,” Ahsoka had a smug look on her face.</p>
<p>“Aren’t the handmaidens usually the ones cooking? Just curious,” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“I wanted to teach Ahsoka this new recipe, so we decided to cook today,” Ahsoka nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Can you teach me a new recipe sometime soon?”, he had a shy smile on his face. Padmé rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ani, we all know what happened the last time I tried teaching you a recipe,” Ahsoka chuckled.</p>
<p>“’Soka, did you finish that speeder model?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Mhm, and I’ll send it to you later,” she said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Speeder model?”, Padmé interrupted.</p>
<p>“Me and Ahsoka are working on our first-ever speeder, and we know someone who could help us mass-produce it and help it go big.”</p>
<p>“Aw, look at you two, I’m so proud of you guys,” she smiled.</p>
<p>“You say that like you’re my mom,” Padmé laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, I am 5 years older than you, Ani, and I’m 10 years older than Ahsoka,” she pointed out. Anakin sighed, but Ahsoka simply laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>mom, </em>thank you for teaching me this recipe,” she mocked. Padmé laughed.</p>
<p>“No problem, sweetie,” she jokingly replied then kissed Ahsoka on the cheeks. Anakin looked disappointed for whatever reason.</p>
<p>“Do you think people will like this speeder of ours?”, Anakin broke the silence between the 3.</p>
<p>“Well, I certainly will, and you have all my support,” Padmé assured him then kissed Anakin on the lips. Anakin blushed. Ahsoka looked somewhat jealous from the kiss.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, ‘Soka, you have all my support, too,” she kissed Ahsoka on the lips as well.</p>
<p>Padmé and Ahsoka soon finished cooking then invited Anakin and the rest to eat. Anakin fed Luke whereas Ahsoka fed Leia.</p>
<p>“Open your mouth, Luke, the starfighter’s about to land!”, Padmé facepalmed.</p>
<p>“Ani, you know Luke’s old enough to know when to open his mouth.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, hon, force of habit,” they all laughed.</p>
<p>Ahsoka was feeding Leia just fine.</p>
<p>“Mm, yummy!”, Leia exclaimed as Ahsoka fed her. Ahsoka smiled before everyone else did the same thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>After Luke and Leia slept at noon, Padmé, Anakin, and Ahsoka huddled up.</p>
<p>“So, Snips, apparently one of the banks’re being robbed.”</p>
<p>“Typical,” she replied, seeming unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Ahh, my heroes…”, Padmé exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You know, Padmé, saying that makes you sound like you’re disgustingly in love,” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“Maybe I am?”, she quipped.</p>
<p>“Anyway, good news for the two of you: It took me a while, but I finally made it so that you two aren’t going to be hunted by police for using weapons to stop a crime.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“No problem. Besides, Coruscant needs their poster boys.” The two laughed then the three went for a group hug.</p>
<p>“I love you two, so take of yourselves, okay?”, Padmé said while hugging.</p>
<p>“When have we ever not taken care of ourselves?”, Anakin replied. Padmé and Ahsoka let out a disappointed sigh.</p>
<p>“Just kidding, we’ll watch ourselves, hon,” Padmé smiled again.</p>
<p>When they finished hugging, Anakin and Ahsoka left the door.</p>
<p>“Bye, love,” Anakin said as him and Ahsoka waved goodbye.</p>
<p>“Bye, you two,” she replied with a smile before Anakin closed the door.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“What’s the situation, Captain?”, Anakin asked the captain on-site. Ahsoka stood next to him.</p>
<p>“7 armed robbers, 10 hostages,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Can’t you get in from the rooftop?”</p>
<p>“Blasters would make too much noise trying to kill the people up at the top, and we don’t want to risk casualties trying to take them down by hand.”</p>
<p>“Did you try asking for Jedi assistance?”</p>
<p>“Tried to, either denied or no response.” Ahsoka sighed.</p>
<p>“Alright, we can handle this,” Anakin assured, and the captain thanked them.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Snips,” he said to Ahsoka before they looked for a way to get up on the rooftop.</p>
<p>When they jumped up on the rooftop, they saw 1 robber. Anakin took the robber’s blaster. The robber grunted in response. Then, Ahsoka cuffed the robber using ropes.</p>
<p>“Sorry, pal,” Anakin said to the robber before him and Ahsoka went down to lower levels.</p>
<p>There were 2 robbers on the next level. They saw them quickly then began shooting. Anakin and Ahsoka dodged instead of deflecting, not wanting to hurt them. Afterwards, they ignited their lightsabers then cut down their weapons. They didn’t know how they could cuff them, so they knocked them unconscious.</p>
<p>The other 4 were at the bottom level, so they went down. The robbers were still staring down the police outside, distracted by them. They looked at the hostages and saw they were tied with a rope and tape on mouth. Ahsoka was going to untie the ropes whereas Anakin would take on the robbers.</p>
<p>Anakin stood in front of the hostages while Ahsoka quietly untied them. When one of the robbers turned their back, he was obviously seen. Anakin ignited his lightsaber.</p>
<p>“JEDI!”, one of the robbers shouted.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you try fighting like a man without your Jedi tricks?”, one of the robbers challenged him. All the other robbers wanted to fight him as well. Anakin had a confident smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Ohoh, it would be my pleasure…”, he confidently replied as he readied himself for their attacks.</p>
<p>One of the robbers ran up to him and went for a right hook; Anakin ducked under it easily. He elbowed him with his right, and the first robber fell to the ground. Anakin kicked him on the stomach for good measure, just to make sure he’s knocked out.</p>
<p>The second robber charged at him, right shoulder in front. Anakin ducked easily then sent him careering over the counter. The hostages who were about to get hit ducked out of the way. “Sorry,” he quickly apologized to the hostages which Ahsoka was busy freeing.</p>
<p>The third and fourth robber ganged up on him. Anakin sidestepped or ducked under every swing or kick they threw at him. Eventually, once the third robber lost his footing, Anakin easily blocked the strikes of the fourth one before knocking him out cold. The third robber was easy pickings for him as well.</p>
<p>Ahsoka walked up to him after he finished the job. “What did I tell you about killing people?”, Anakin sighed.</p>
<p>“I <em>didn’t </em>kill them. They’re knocked out.”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>The police eventually scrambled into the building to get the hostages they rescued. Anakin and Ahsoka talked to each other outside.</p>
<p>“They’re taking pictures of… us,” Ahsoka realized the crowd of photographers behind the police line.</p>
<p>“Padmé was right about us being poster boys and girls,” Ahsoka laughed. Anakin hugged Ahsoka while patting the back of her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well done, Snips.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same for you, Skyguy.”</p>
<p>The two then took a walk back to Padmé’s apartment. Of course, they made sure to lose the crowd first.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're reading this, then congratulations, you've reached the end of the story, but this AU isn't over yet. This story was simply made as an introduction to this AU. I'll probably make more of these soon, perhaps one-shots, but I'll see. Either way, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>